The Heiress and the Pupper
by PokemonAndRWBY
Summary: Lonely heiress Weiss adopts a dog faunus runt named Ruby. Whiterose Fluff Story (Faunus!Ruby and Faunus!Yang AU) [On Hiatus Indefinitely]
1. Chapter 1: Take Care

Chapter 1: Take Care

Weiss put on her best silver lining white blue dress. Today was the day she'd be purchasing a faunus and she wanted to make a good impression. "Heiress, they're here." One of her servants said. Weiss nodded and went to the front of her estate.

"Ah Young Miss Schnee. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, choose from our specially selected faunus that we brought you today." One of the sellers greeted.

Weiss nodded in acknowledgement and turned to the line of faunus. A golden lion faunus with pretty ears, a snow leopard faunus, a Siberian tiger faunus, a squirrel faunus, a poodle faunus and a fox faunus.

"And what makes them so special?" Weiss asked.

"These faunus are specially trained and groomed for important people such as yourself, Heiress." The man replied.

"Hmm." Weiss inspected the faunus. They all had serious faces, like they really didn't want to be here, have anything to do with humans. The lion faunus with long golden hair glared at her.

"Is there any other faunus you have?" Weiss asked.

"No miss. I'm afraid that's all." One of the men said. Weiss looked over their shoulders, to the truck, noticing a pair of... silver eyes?

"What about the one in the truck? Is it available?"

The sellers looked confused then went to the back of the truck and pulled out a puppy faunus. "Well looks like we have a little stowaway."

"Ruby!" The lion faunus spoke with panic.

"Sorry about this Schnee. We'll take her away."

"No!"

"Yang! I'm sorry! I should've stayed but I didn't want you to get sold." The puppy faunus, Ruby told the lion faunus.

"You let her go!" Yang ran up to the men, attacking one of them. Ruby managed to squirm free but didn't get very far as one of the sellers pressed a button that shocked both her and Yang.

Ruby fell at Weiss' feet and looked up at her. The Heiress saw the fear and sadness in her eyes and looked back with warm ones. Weiss sat down in front of Ruby and stroked her head gently.

"Weiss please!" Weiss' hired faunus trainer warned. "That one can still bite if startled. It's best you leave it be."

Weiss ignored him and turned to the men, who had pinned Yang to the ground. "Is she available?"

"I doubt you'd want this one, she's a handful."

"No. This one. This pup." Weiss pointed to the shaking puppy faunus in front of her.

"Oh. Well Miss Schnee that's just a runt. We usually sell them to other associates for breeding." The man explained.

Ruby whimpered at that. Yang growled. "I'll never let you do that!"

"Be quiet vile creature! You're in the presence of a Schnee."

"Hell if I care!"

"I want her…" Weiss muttered. Everyone turned quiet.

"Pardon?"

"I'll take this one and I'll pay you my offered price. But I only want her." Weiss turned to Ruby.

"I...see. Yes. We can sell you that one."

"No! You can't! Ruby can't leave—" Yang was interrupted by another shock from her collar.

"Pay no attention to this one Miss. She's very fond of her little sister."

"Yang…? What's going on?" Ruby stood up along with Weiss.

"You're getting adopted." The man said, putting a leash on Ruby.

"But... I'm not supposed to yet…" Ruby shivered, worry in her eyes as she stared down at Yang.

"You did. So behave." The faunus trainer took her leash. "Where should I put her young Schnee?"

"In my room. Leave her some food too, I'll be there in a minute." Weiss replied.

The trainer nodded then tugged at the leash making Ruby stumble away.

"That...that hurts! Stop it…" Ruby whined.

"James! Be gentle with her. She's to be treated as a Schnee from now on."

"Yes of course ma'am. My apologies."

Weiss turned to the men. "May I speak with this one?" They nodded hesitantly and pushed Yang forward. "My name is Weiss Schnee. I'll be adopting your sister."

Yang growled. "You better not hurt her... she wasn't ready to be adopted! I still need to teach her things!"

Weiss nodded and pat Yang's head. "I'll take care of her." She said with a soft tone. "Yang relaxed a bit and looked at Weiss in confusion. "Just please...take care of yourself. I'll make sure she has a good life. Ruby's only worry would be about you. So please...for her sake."

Yang stayed silent. She nodded with sorrow lilac eyes and relaxed her body. "Okay…" The lion faunus whispered.

Weiss smiled gently then faced the sellers. "I'll give you a tip only if you promise she gets a good home."

"... Yeah no problem."

Weiss shook her head and stared at them right into their eyes. "You have to promise."

"We promise…"

Weiss nodded firmly, satisfied with the answer and turned away. "I'll be keeping tabs on you all. If you break the promise, I'll make sure you get the karma you deserve. Yang, farewell." Weiss walked away and made her way to her room.

"You must eat!" James was trying to get the stubborn pup to eat a biscuit.

"No! Yang said it might be poisonous!" Ruby insisted.

"James." Weiss got both their attention.

"Miss, I was just trying to get her to eat. She must be starving living in a common shelter such as—"

"Get out. I'd like to talk to her alone."

"But if I may Miss Weiss, she could still be aggressive—"

"You may not. Get out." Weiss insisted. When the faunus trainer did not oblige, she glared at him. "Did I stutter?!"

"No ma'am! Pardon me." James ran out the room. Weiss closed her door and walked towards Ruby. The pup growled showing teeth and Weiss stopped. "My name's Weiss. And it's Ruby?" She opted to talk from a distance.

Ruby nodded. "Are you my mistress?"

Weiss looked at her confused. "I... suppose I am. I did buy you. Just please call me Weiss."

"Weiss. Why purchase me?"

"I just wanted a faunus. No reason. You…seemed scared." Weiss tried approaching Ruby again and this time Ruby let her. Weiss removed Ruby's leash and collar.

"What are you doing? Why are you taking off my controls?" Ruby asked.

"Controls?"

"Humans use collars to control faunus. Why'd you take it off? I just met you so you shouldn't trust me to be free like this." Ruby tilted her head.

Weiss smiled warmly and embraced Ruby. "Ruby. I'm sorry for all the trouble humans have given you. I'm going to make sure you get a good life and no one will hurt you ever again."

"You-You mean it? You're not lying? You have to be…" Ruby teared up. Weiss stroked her pup ears.

"I promise you…you're going to be happy here. Just stay with me at all times. If anyone bothers you, run to me. I'll make sure you're okay."

Ruby clung to Weiss. "I... I'm hungry, Weiss. I'm tired and I hurt a lot and I...I really want someone." Ruby confessed.

"It's okay. I'll take care of you." Weiss looked into Ruby's silver eyes. They were scared, lonely and sad. But now there was something else.

Ruby felt hope.

Weiss took Ruby to the kitchen where her chefs gave her some cookies and chicken. The Schnee showed the faunus the estate and introduced her to some of the butlers and maids. Weiss decided Ruby would sleep beside her each and every night for comfort. Now all that was left to do was…

"Bath time!" Weiss announced, showing Ruby the living room sized bathroom.

"Wah! So big!" Ruby marveled.

"Yes. Here are the robes and towels. We change into those after we get out of the tub." Weiss nodded towards the attire.

"Um... Weiss?"

"What's wrong Ruby?"

"I... I don't know how to bathe alone. Can you go in with me?" Ruby asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh. That's fine Ruby. I'll go in with you." Weiss said, proceeding to undress herself then Ruby.

"Can you also...wash me?" Ruby turned red.

"Oh….Kay…. That's fine too." Weiss turned a bit red as well but chose to ignore the fact.

Ruby stood in the tub made for two people and Weiss followed after. The Schnee proceeded to dowse the faunus with water, noticing her bruises and scratches. ' _She must've been through a lot.'_ Weiss lamented and began washing Ruby with a cloth. She noticed Ruby looking down avoiding Weiss' gaze.

"Ruby, I know we're both embarrassed but could you please look at me? I can't stand seeing you look sad."

"Huh? Oh sorry. It's just that I was always told what to do by humans so when I ask you something that I want and you do it it's weird. Are you embarrassed because of that too?" Ruby asked. Weiss gave her a look. ' _That's why she's embarrassed?! It's not because we're bathing together? Just how innocent is she?'_

"Ruby... that's not exactly why you should be embarrassed here…" Weiss said.

"Oh. Okay! Why should I be embarrassed?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, I'll tell you some other time." Weiss replied. No use making things more awkward. They got ready for bed–Weiss gave Ruby a loose red nightgown and a stuffed squirrel toy. Ruby was delighted and nomed on it while Weiss put some late night pastries and warm milk on her desk. "Here Ruby!" Weiss beckoned her new faunus and she ran over immediately.

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Do you have any allergies?"

"No."

"Okay, here." Weiss held a little strawberry buttercream frosting cake in her hand. Ruby looked at it and proceeded to eat it from Weiss' palm.

"Om nom nom. Num num. Nom." Ruby's eating was messy but cute. Weiss found herself smiling at the redhead. She wiped her hands on a towel and rubbed a napkin on Ruby's face.

"I'll have to teach you how to eat calmly." She commented.

"S-sorry Weiss…" Ruby's ears drooped and so did her tail.

"It's not your fault. Cheer up. You'll sleep in a comfy bed tonight. You'll be warm." Weiss petted her faunus.

Ruby's tail wagged. "Really?! Warm bed?" The silver eyed girl perked up. Weiss nodded. "Yay!" Ruby hugged Weiss happily before freezing up.

Weiss hugged back. " It's okay–You can hug me anytime. Don't feel afraid around me."

Ruby snuggled up to her owner and licked her cheek. Weiss, while surprised, kept securely hugging her. "Okay. We should head to bed. I'll wake you up in the morning and we'll go somewhere." Weiss sat down on her bed.

"Weiss? I trust you." Ruby sat down next to her.

"Um...thank you. That means a lot." Weiss smiled.

"So…I want you to pet me!" Ruby said.

"Oh. Okay." Weiss put a hand on Ruby's head. Ruby shook her head.

"No, I mean faunus have special beliefs and things we do. When we trust someone we allow them to pet our hearts because that person means something to us. That person is very important and they care about us." Ruby explained. She pointed to her chest. "You have to pet here."

"I see. Well, if you really want me to…" Weiss put her hand below Ruby's collarbone and pet her slowly. Ruby closed her eyes and relaxed, whining and humming, enjoying Weiss' touch. Weiss moved closer, putting her other arm around Ruby's back and letting Ruby's head rest on her shoulder. Ruby's tail swished behind them, a sign to Weiss that she liked this. Maybe it should be a routine…

"Weiss…" Ruby whispered. Weiss retrieved her hands. She wasn't sure how long she should've done that but she figured that was enough. Ruby opened her eyes. "Thanks for that!" She smiled for the umpteenth time that day, that pure smile. It was sad that Weiss knew Ruby probably smiled more times today then she ever did before she was adopted.

"No problem. Now let me cover you." Weiss put Ruby on her fluffy pillow and tucked her in with a soft white blanket.

"Goodnight Weiss." Ruby sighed, asleep within seconds.

"Goodnight Ruby." Weiss laid down next to her, pulling up another blanket above her body. "Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2: Walks!

I've gotten so many positive responses about this story! If you don't know, the title is a reference to The Princess and the Pauper although there's nothing similar to that story other than two people get different new lifestyles. Ruby is a Chocolate Lab puppy faunus btw so imagine her with folded brown ears and a large floofy tail. This is pure fluff and adorableness so enjoy!

Chapter 2: Walks!

"Ruby, time to get up. I'm showing you the neighborhood today." Weiss shook her faunus gently. The faunus whimpered and sat up, looking confused at Weiss. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing... I was just usually rushed out of my bed in the morning. It'll be hard adjusting to... good mornings." Ruby sat up.

"Oh right. Well if you want to sleep more I can have one of the maids bring you breakfast in bed?" Weiss suggested.

Ruby smiled thankfully but shook her head. "No, it's fine. I want to get up now...to be with you."

"If you insist but tomorrow you're sleeping in–I don't want you passing out because you were mistreated. Sleep is important Ruby." Weiss lectured, helping Ruby out the bed.

"I will. What's for breakfast?" Ruby asked.

"Whatever you want. I recommend honey pancakes and sausage biscuits. We also have eggs and bacon. Or buttered toast and parfaits? Or if you're into that, cinnamon waffles and hash browns." Weiss told her.

"Uh...the recommendation please." Ruby replied.

"Great. Let's go." Weiss took Ruby's hand gently and led her to the dining room. "Sit." She commanded. Ruby sat in a chair obediently. Soon after, the maid brought the two girls their food. Weiss helped Ruby cut her honey pancakes and fed them to her. "Say 'aah!'"

"Aahumph!" Ruby ate the forkful happily. Weiss gushed at the cute expression her faunus made when she ate. She was so happy, much happier than when they'd first met.

After breakfast, Weiss took Ruby out for a walk. "We're going on a walk?!" Ruby's tail wagged excitedly as Weiss helped her put on a white lace sweater.

"Yes. You have to behave okay? The humans out there can be mean." Weiss rubbed Ruby's head.

"Okay Weiss." Ruby replied.

As they were leaving, they were stopped by James holding Ruby's collar and leash. "Miss Weiss, you forgot this!" Ruby hid behind Weiss whimpering. Weiss flinched.

"I don't think I need that." Weiss replied coolly.

"Miss Weiss... it's unwise to leave an untrained faunus loose. I suggest you at least put on her collar so no one will call the pound." James handed Weiss the collar.

"I have no need for such drastic items." Weiss dropped the collar then removed her sapphire necklace and put it on Ruby. "This should be enough of a tag." Weiss turned the sapphire around. Property of Weiss Schnee was engraved on the back.

Ruby looked at it in amazement. To have such an expensive thing given to her so casually… "Come on Ruby. We're going to shop today." Weiss held Ruby's hand and they walked out of the estate.

There were so many people, so many stores, so... little faunus. Ruby felt a bit overwhelmed by all of it. "You doing okay Ruby?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded. Weiss was with her so that meant she was okay. She would be fine as long as Weiss was there for her. "Do you want to go off on your own?"

"I.. I've never been alone before." Ruby replied.

"I'll be nearby. If you need me just shout. Don't go too far and don't talk to anyone passing by. If you get lost, stay where you are and wait for me to come looking for you. If anyone tries to grab you or do anything of the sort, run right back to me okay?" Weiss told Ruby the rules of the streets. Ruby nodded. "Okay." Weiss let go of Ruby's hand.

Ruby walked off, looking curiously at the shops and making sure not to bump into any people. She sniffed at all the new smells, mostly food and clothing. A bunch of clothes on display caught the redhead's eye and she walked over to them. 'I bet Weiss would get me that jacket if I asked nicely.'

"Excuse me…?" Ruby squeaked at the lady in front of the store. The lady looked at her suspiciously then in horror. "I...I um–" Ruby shrunk at the women's glare. She grabbed a broom and wacked Ruby's forehead.

"Get out of here you dog!" She shouted, startling Ruby and making her run away.

"Weeeeiiiiissss!" Ruby ran back to her owner. Surely Weiss could make her feel better. Weiss would comfort her. Weiss cared for her.

"Ruby?! What happened?" Weiss asked as Ruby tackled her in a tight desperate embrace. Ruby cried as she tried to explain.

"Weiss! That lady hit me, Weiss! She hurt my head!" The pup faunus looked so distraught. Weiss regretted letting her go on alone. Of course she couldn't trust Atlasians to be kind to a faunus especially a runt like Ruby.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby protectively and kissed her forehead. "Everything's okay now Ruby. I'm here, don't worry." She spoke comfortingly. Ruby buried her face in Weiss' chest while she stroked the pup's ears. "Feeling better?" Ruby nodded and looked up at her owner.

"Weiss, I wanted a jacket...it was nice and black and I tried to speak to the human but she hit me with a broom. It really hurt so I ran to you like you said." Ruby explained.

"I'm glad you're okay Ruby. Do you still want the jacket?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded slowly. "Okay. This time we'll go together." Weiss took Ruby's hand and Ruby showed Weiss the store. "Excuse me?" Weiss coldly directed to the lady.

"Is that your faunus?" The lady asked with a frown.

"Yes. Is that how you treat all your customers?"

"As far as I knew she was a stray, probably a thief with all that fancy attire, so I shooed her away. Can never be too careful with faunus."

"She's clearly not a stray and I could sue you for damaging my property!"

"You could but I'm pretty sure It's illegal to take a faunus out without any form of claim." The lady crossed her arms, sure that she'd won the argument.

"If you hadn't acted so rashly, you would've known that her necklace has an engravement." Weiss showed her the necklace. The lady froze.

"Schnee…?"

"Weiss Schnee. This is my therapy faunus, Ruby. Now, how much for that jacket?" Weiss replied. 'Therapy…?' Ruby wondered.

The lady handed Weiss the jacket. "I'll give you a discount on it. Register's at the back."

Weiss nodded and led Ruby inside. The rest of the day was no problem: Weiss fed Ruby the best Atlas food and shopped for multiple dresses and skirts. They went to buy Ruby a bunch of toys too, and take a walk in the park. By the time the two got back home they were exhausted.

"Ah, Weiss. Just the person I needed to see." Jacque walked up to his daughter, ignoring Ruby.

Weiss flinched. "What did you need?"

"A bunch of people... important people, are coming to the house tomorrow. I want you to... indulge with the kids. Maybe show off that faunus of yours."

Ruby's ears fell flat. She sensed Weiss' hostility but thought it best to stay quiet. "Fine. Come on, Ruby." Weiss walked away and Ruby steadily followed her.

"Weiss...are you upset?" Ruby asked in Weiss' room.

"I...yes. I am. It's just...I'll always be a tool for him! It's not fair…" Weiss complained.

Ruby stared at her. "Weiss...why did you buy me?"

"I already told you—"

"No. You didn't." Ruby shook her head. "Earlier today you said I was a therapy faunus. I may be young and naive but I'm not dumb!"

Weiss looked at the faunus. "I bought you... because I wanted family." The white haired girl sat on her bed. Ruby sat next to her. "My mother is distant, my father is controlling and rude, my brother hates me and my older sister moved away. I... I've always felt alone. You're not just a pet to me Ruby–you're my family. That's why I treat you unlike other humans: because they've hurt me too. Do you remember what I told James when he first took you to my room?"

Ruby recalled the event. "...You said I was going to be treated like a Schnee. Like you."

Weiss nodded. "You mean a lot to me Ruby. I need someone I can be comfortable with and I know it's probably been difficult but I want you and I to trust each other. To be there whenever another needs them to be. So...can you do that? Can you please... keep me from breaking like thin ice?" Weiss teared up.

Ruby embraced her owner tightly. "Of course Weiss! I'll be there for you as well." Weiss smiled.

"Thanks. Let's...get ready for bed."

The two slept closely that night, Ruby cuddling Weiss while she looked at the ceiling. "Miss Schnee?" Weiss turned her head and saw a maid at her door. "Yes?"

"The faunus trainer...James told me to warn you. With how you're treating Miss Ruby… he fears she might get the wrong idea…" The maid replied.

Weiss frowned. "There is no wrong idea...tell him to stop meddling or he's getting fired."

"Y-Yes miss."

"And you." The maid froze. Weiss gave her a small smile. "I'm glad someone is treating Ruby with respect. Thank you." The maid bowed and walked away.

Weiss looked back at Ruby in her arms. The faunus was sleeping peacefully, her arms around Weiss' waist. She looked really adorable and was almost a completely different person than when she'd first been adopted. 'Maybe getting the wrong idea wouldn't be so bad…' Weiss smiled and went to sleep, holding Ruby close.

Now isn't that adorable! I'll try to get a new chapter out every week, probably on Thursdays but I'm bad at schedules so if I miss a week just send me a quick review, I read those. Also lemme know what you think of the story, it's planned to have at least six(?) chapters but any suggestions for it are welcome. Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3: Ruby Plays Fetch

**To clarify, in this universe faunus aren't pets-they're treated like the catgirls in Nekopara or how Pokemon would be if they were anthromorphed/gijinka. They're like special slaves or glorified servants: human but not as equal as actual humans. Keep in mind that this is a fluffy White Rose story so it's totally okay, in my view, for Weiss to like Ruby. It's essentially just like how otakus like catgirls—we don't really question it because it's just a human with animal traits.**

 **Also, for those wondering about Blake yes–she will be in the story but she's still a faunus. I just think it's weird/wrong to change her into a human when her whilw character is about being a faunus. The 'Bumbleby' part of the story comes later. Last thing-it's Thursday where I am so this is the day I will be uploading.(forgot about timezones lol) Now, don't forget to review and suggest content for new chapters! (I planned a small story but after that I want your guys' suggestions)**

...

Chapter 3: Ruby Plays Fetch

Ruby woke up naturally the next morning, no bad humans yelling at her, no Weiss gently shaking her awake. No Weiss… Wasn't today important? Ruby got up and looked around. Weiss wasn't in the room and her door was open. For a few seconds Ruby panicked. She'd never been without Weiss during the duration of their time together and when she did go off on her own she was whacked on the head.

Ruby got out of bed, got dressed, and raced through the halls. "Weeeiiiiissss!" She called. The scared pup turned the corner and saw her owner talking to three other humans. "Weiss!"

"Ruby? Hey, what's wrong?" Weiss asked as Ruby came up to her.

"I–I woke up and you weren't there and I got worried so I went to go find you!" Ruby explained a bit fast.

Weiss pet her head to calm her down. "Sorry for leaving you like that Ruby. I just wanted you to sleep well."

"So this is your special faunus?" One of the humans, a blue haired boy, asked. Ruby noticed they were close and hid behind Weiss.

"Yes Neptune. This is Ruby. Ruby, this is Neptune, Coco, and Cardin." Weiss introduced.

"Hmm, seemed a bit small for a special faunus worth a thousand." Cardin inspected Ruby. Ruby's ears fell.

"She's the runt of the litter obviously. They're always more adorable than the normal ones but breeders don't think anyone wants them. I'm personally very fond of the little ones." Coco pet the side of Ruby's head. Ruby glanced at the new humans cautiously.

"Um, please be careful! She was previously mistreated and she's only comfortable with me…" Weiss told them.

"Makes sense. Sorry about that Ruby. I'll ask next time." Coco retrieved her hand and apologized. Ruby nodded, still a bit nervous.

"Hey, I could use some food. Where's the chefs around here?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, I'll ask them to prepare something. We could eat in the garden if you want." Weiss suggested.

"I'm fine with that." Coco replied. The boys nodded. Weiss led them through the hallway, Ruby following behind them. She didn't dare cut in front to be with Weiss as she didn't know what these humans could do. But Coco at least seemed nice.

Cardin looked back at Ruby then whispered in Neptune's ear. "Does she have to follow us? Doesn't she have somewhere to be?"

Before Neptune could answer, Coco butted in. "She's a therapy faunus plus she was abused. She and Weiss need to stay close to one another. You saw how panicked Ruby was." The other humans stayed quiet.

Weiss showed them to a table in the garden and sat next to Ruby. Shortly after, the servants came with plates of pizza. "Dig in." Weiss permitted. The humans each grabbed a slice but was a little surprised when Ruby did so as well.

"Ruby wasn't taught to wait?" Neptune asked. Ruby paused. Had she done something wrong? The pup faunus looked at her owner hesitantly. Weiss glared at the rich kids.

"She's taught to eat when I do. She isn't a servant." Weiss said coldly, before eating her slice.

" _My_ faunus is a perfectly well behaved companion. A shame I couldn't bring him today." Neptune replied with equally as much edge.

"You have a faunus?" Ruby blurted out. All humans turned to her. Ruby flinched. She wasn't supposed to speak unless spoken to when dealing with humans. Yang had taught her that. But Weiss wouldn't let these rude children mistreat her. Weiss would protect her. She'd said so last night.

"I have a faunus!" Coco stood up, excited to speak to Ruby. "Her name's Velvet. She's a rabbit faunus. We're very close–you should meet her sometime."

"O–Only if Weiss is okay with that…" Ruby looked away.

Weiss nodded briefly and continued eating. The humans then began talking politics and what their parents were here for. Ruby said nothing and just sat silently watching them.

"I'm bored." Cardin announced. "Got anything to do around here? Chess, fencing, your servants do something entertaining?"

"Uh…" Weiss was clearly caught off guard.

"How about fetch?" Neptune took a tennis ball out of his bag. Ruby's ears perked up, intrigued.

"That sounds fun. Your faunus know how to play fetch, Schnee?" Cardin took the ball. Weiss flinched and nodded. Ruby wasn't stupid–of course she knew how to fetch... right?

Weiss turned to Ruby, who stared back at her in anticipation. "Very well then." Weiss took the ball and tossed it weakly, still managing to get it a yard away. Ruby chased after it and grabbed it gently in her hands and walked back proudly to the humans.

Weiss thought it was adorable how content the faunus looked as she gave the ball back to her. "Nice job, Ruby." She praised.

"My turn!" Cardin snatched the ball from Weiss and tossed it. Ruby got it back and gave it to Weiss again.

"May I try?" Coco gently took the ball from Weiss and threw it. And again, Ruby retrieved it.

"Again!" Ruby smiled. Weiss threw it again. Ruby retrieved it again.

"Okay, now let's make it a little contest," Cardin said. "Whoever throws it the shortest, has to take orders from the faunus."

"I! Don't think—" Weiss began.

"Go!" Cardin tossed the ball. 3 yards. Ruby was quick to retrieve it.

"Me next." Coco had her try. 4 yards. Ruby was quick to retrieve it.

Weiss sighed. "Alright…" She gave it a go. 5 yards. Ruby took a bit longer to get it back but she did.

Cardin faked throwing it, confusing the pup faunus. He laughed.

"You should really keep your eyes on the ball." He advised with a snicker. Ruby stared at him as he gave the ball to Neptune. _'Keep my eyes on the ball…'_

"Here. I. Go!" Neptune chucked the ball across Weiss' garden. Ruby chased after it blindly. 1 yard. 2 yards. 3 yards. 4 yards. 5 yards. 6 yards. Out of the garden. Weiss felt her blood turn cold as she started to run after Ruby.

The ball exited the estate…

and into oncoming traffic.

...

 **Ooh, cliffhanger...**

 **It'll be fine, I promise.**

 **See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4: Forgiveness

**Sorry about missing Thursday but I'm sure it's Thursday now somewhere. I wanted to do** ** _something_** **with this chapter but I became a cat at the last minute. I'm just not ready to write that type of scene nor is this the fic to do so. So, y'all ordered fluff and i'll deliver!**

 **(P.S. Merry Christmas Eve, I celebrate it)**

Chapter 4: Forgiveness

Dogs are loyal. They sense things, like their owners certain change in tone for example. They know when they're in danger and what they should do about it. But little pup Ruby didn't think about any of that. She simply obeyed.

So when Ruby heard Weiss call her, she stopped chasing the ball and jumped back, narrowly avoiding the truck that decimated the tennis ball. It took her a moment for her to realize that she almost died and she sat frozen on the pavement, staring at the vehicles.

"Ruby!" Weiss got her up and held her close. "Oh thank goodness! You dolt! You shouldn't have chased it into traffic!" Ruby was confused. Weiss was mad? But she also sounded happy. Was she smad? With who? Her? Weiss turned to the other rich kids with a glare. "Neptune! What were you thinking?! Ruby could've been hurt just now!"

"Sorry! I just threw it too far." Neptune replied.

"But you knew she would be chasing it! You needed to be more careful!" Weiss was fuming. So she was mad at Neptune for throwing the ball too far. But what about Ruby?

"Weiss! I'm sorry I went into traffic! I was just focusing on the ball!" Ruby thought it'd be best to apologise too. Weiss grabbed her wrist and walked off.

"Weiss, calm down. It was an accident." Coco stepped in front of the white haired girl. Big mistake.

"An accident that could've cost Ruby's life!"

"But she's still alive. So why don't we just...sit down and—" Coco began.

"No. No! I'm done with this. I don't even care what you all do now. I don't care what my father will say if I don't entertain you. I just want to get Ruby away from humans that will hurt her and not be bothered!" Weiss pulled Ruby away, back inside the estate. "Weiss... you're hurting me." Ruby muttered. Weiss froze and let go of Ruby's wrist. She turned to Ruby horrified.

"I... I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't mean to do that. I just got a little upset. I promise not to do that again." Weiss stroked her pup's head.

"Are you mad…because I chased the ball?" Ruby's tail drooped.

"No, of course not. You didn't do anything wrong Ruby. I shouldn't have let them play with you." Weiss embraced her faunus. "Let's go to our room. I can have one of the maids bring you a snack."

On the way to their room, with Weiss holding Ruby's hand gently, the other kids caught up to them. "Hey! Weiss!" Coco called.

"You still mad?" Cardin asked.

Weiss glared at them and stepped in front of Ruby. "Ruby, go inside. I'll be right there." Ruby nodded and entered their room. "What do you want?!"

"I'm really sorry about what happened. It was an accident and I hope you'll forgive me." Neptune replied.

Weiss looked at the door. "Yeah...okay. But you'll have to apologise to Ruby as well."

"Seriously? You want him to apologise to a faunus?" Cardin asked.

"Of course! Ruby means a lot to me and I don't want her getting hurt."

"But…it's a faunus." Neptune chucked.

" _She's_ a faunus. And she isn't below any of us." Weiss rebutted.

"I dunno Weiss. None of us have to wear collars." Neptune crossed his arms.

"And none of us are stupid enough to follow a toy into traffic…" Cardin muttered. Weiss paused.

"... Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying. If she did die no one would care. You can always just buy another one." Cardin replied.

Weiss slapped him. "Shut up! You don't have a clue! You or Neptune! Ruby is my family, she's the only one I care about! Stop degrading her and get out of my house since you're clearly just like your stupid parents!" Weiss went into her room and slammed the door, locking it.

Ruby yelped and looked at Weiss with concern. Weiss walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay Ruby. No one will hurt you. I'm here now." Ruby grabbed onto Weiss tightly.

"Weiss? Why are you mad?" Ruby asked, burying her face into her owner's chest.

"You could've been hurt...or worse. I can't lose you Ruby–not yet. I promised your sister I would take care of you. Please, don't ever leave the estate without me." Weiss put her head on Ruby's, inhaling her shampoo. Ruby nodded slowly.

"Weiss. I'm scared." Ruby confessed.

"Of what?"

"Those humans...they seemed so nice...but then they made you feel bad. Are most humans like this?"

"Most of them. We can be very manipulative, even to our own kind. I guess sometimes, even humans envy faunus."

"Envy faunus? But why?" Ruby looked up.

"Different reasons. For example, I've known Neptune for a while. I didn't really like him but he likes me a lot. I guess he got a bit jealous of my attention towards you." Weiss hadn't noticed she'd been tearing up until Ruby licked one of her tears.

"Weiss, please don't cry. I'm here for you." Ruby's words resonated with Weiss and she kissed her head. Then forehead. Then her cheek, neck, shoulder and nose. Ruby giggled. "Weiss...can I try something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"I promise. I'll never get mad at you." Weiss reassured. Ruby reached up to cup Weiss' face and brought her into a gentle kiss. Weiss kissed back and wrapped her arms around Ruby. _'This is wrong. I know it's wrong. But… I don't really mind.'_

Ruby broke the kiss and looked for any signs of anger. "Ruby…why'd you do that?" Weiss asked, still holding Ruby.

"I...just wanted to. Yang said a lot of people do this with the one they...love so... I wanted to try it." Ruby put her arms around Weiss' neck.

"You... love me?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded.

"You're the first human to care for me Weiss. You...mean a lot to me too. I don't really know what to call it but I know you're special."

Weiss nodded. "Yeah... I think that would be called love. Was that your first kiss Ruby?"

"On the lips with someone? Yeah. Yang said it was a special thing to do with someone else right next to…" Ruby's voice trailed off.

"Next to what?" Weiss asked, not completely following.

Ruby shook her head. "Never mind. May I have that snack now?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Just sit down and I'll be right back." Weiss sat Ruby down and started to leave.

"Wait! I don't want to be alone!" Ruby called out to her owner.

"Oh. Okay. We'll go together." Weiss reached her hand out, only for Ruby to put her arm around Weiss and snuggle up to her. Weiss chucked, amused. "I know you love me but it's hard to walk like this." Weiss petted her head. Ruby let her go reluctantly and held her hand. "Not a word about what happened just now. Humans aren't exactly fond of relationships with faunus." Ruby nodded.

The two went to the kitchen where Ruby nomed on some cookies while Weiss ate some biscuits. Weiss gave Ruby a bath and took her out to the park for a walk. "Fresh air will do is some good. What do you want to do?" Weiss asked.

"I'll just stay next to you." Ruby replied. So while Weiss read a book on a bench, Ruby leaned on her watching the birds and squirrels. They stayed like that until dusk where Weiss closed her book and held Ruby's hand to go home.

Weiss made sure Ruby ate well at dinner and bathed her properly. At bedtime, the heiress sat on her bed fixing her pillow when Ruby sat down next to her with a request. "Weiss…? I… want to ask you something." Ruby looked at her flustered.

"Yes? What is it Ruby?" Weiss turned her attention to her faunus.

"I...I was wondering if you could do a faunus ritual with me?" Ruby blushed.

"A ritual?"

"Yeah. It's a bit different for a human but faunus call it a very sacred act. It's when two souls become one. Those people love each other very much and they go through a change together. It signifies that they'll stay with each other forever." Ruby explained.

"Oh….okay. If you're sure you want me…for that. Then I'd be happy to…perform the ritual with you." Weiss replied.

"R-Really?" Ruby said hopefully. Weiss nodded firmly.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Weiss blushed, having a pretty good idea of what the "faunus ritual" entailed. "I-I'm sure. Positive."

"O-okay. Then I'll…" Ruby's voice trailed off as she moved closer to Weiss and leaned in.

 **So this is going on a bit of a haitus on account of the holidays but also 'cause I ran out of pre written chapters. I can't promise you when it'll come back but in the meantime, I might make another fanfic within the week.**

 **I have a lot of ideas for fics so it'll take me some time to choose one and start writing so illI make it easier on myself.**

 **Pokemon? RWBY? if RWBY then WhiteRose or Bumbleby? Please leave your reviews, I'd really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Curiosity with the Cat

Guess who's back! Back again!~ Ceru's back. Tell everyone-who-reads-her-fanfics! Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, Ceru is back!

Second time trying to upload this… I'll just give you the short version: writing this chapter was difficult. It was originally a dark ending. Writing the next chapter of 'Magical Reaper Ruby' is being difficult. Please be patient; quality over quantity right?

Chapter 5: Curiosity with the Cat

Yang pouted. She couldn't do anything else. Mostly because she had tried doing everything else. Growling, biting, verbal fighting, physical fighting, and empty threats. So now she pouted, knowing that her owners were going to sell her off. She hadn't impressed any of the rich kids into buying her and she paid the price. Perhaps if she'd been tamer with that peite heiress then maybe she'd have been sold with her sister.

Yang sighed. She was in a dim empty room with another faunus on the other side. She turned to her. The stoic cat faunus seemed nervous. Of course she'd be, considering where they were going to go. Her ears twitched and drooped then tilted towards Yang. "Hey. You okay?" Yang asked. The other faunus looked just about ready to break.

"I…well um…" This cat faunus was Blake. Yang had hung out with her sometimes and when their owners got too rough with them, Yang would take the hits while Blake protected Ruby. She was like Ruby's other sister. To Yang she was a very close friend, mate even, although that wasn't exactly clear.

"Come here Blake." Yang moved closer with open arms. Blake immediately jumped into them, cuddling Yang closely.

"I-I'm just... I don't want to go... I don't want to do that." Blake whimpered.

"I know. But there's nothing we can do…" Yang gritted her teeth, hating feeling helpless. Hopeless.

"I...well, I didn't want it to be this way—" Blake said.

"I'm here, don't worry." For now.

Blake looked up at her from in her arms. "Yang...do you... want to do the ritual with me?"

Yang looked at her, surprised. "W-why—?"

"Because I trust you. And... I want it to be special. Not because some human forced me to."

"I-If that's what you want...then I'm fine with it…" Yang agreed. Blake stared at her for a moment before kissing her. She was warm, Yang realized and she melted into the kiss.

A half hour later, the two faunus were stored on a truck to be transported to the breeders alongside the other faunus. Yang held Blake comfortingly, neither saying a word.

They wondered what would happen to them. Surely they'd be separated. Perhaps their children...no, that was just wishful thinking. Their children would be sold as well and they'd never know what it'd be like to have a complete family. Hopefully, if the Holy Dragons pitied them, their children would be adopted by fine humans. Humans like Weiss. And their mothers would die living a life of sorrow. Maybe they'd meet in the afterlife.

Although didn't gods dislike souls like them?

How... sad...that souls, that faunus, were destined to have such miserable lives.

The truck impacted something. Well, more like something hit the truck. The faunus were startled out of their daze. An attack. Someone was attacking the truck. Screams and shouts were heard, then a sudden silence. The cage swung open. "The humans have been taken care of." Said a man. A faunus in a white and red mask.

"It's the White Fang." Yang muttered. The White Fang. Faunus terrorists that escaped authorities and killed humans for faunus rights. In some twisted way, it was a good moral. Well, if not for the fact that most of its members killed their owners.

Even if they deserved it or not.

The rest of the faunus looked at the White Fang as insane, pitiful, and a bit confused about life. If you were to ask a faunus what they thought of their brothers and sisters, they'd say they dislike them.

If they didn't then they were part of the group or at least thinking about joining.

"Brothers and sisters, join us. The time for humans to rule has gone on long enough. You are free now. Free to make your own choices. Are you going to be enslaved….or are you going to fight back?" Adam said. Slowly, the now-no-longer-slaves faunus exited the cage.

"We aren't…" Blake looked at Yang.

"No. But we do need their protection." Yang replied. She helped Blake out of the truck and they peeked around it.

The humans, their owners, were dead. Murdered. Even if they deserved it, it was still a gruesome sight to behold. So the lion and cat looked away. "We welcome you back to our nearest base. You'll be safe from humans there and you can decide what you want to do. Join us, become strays, or search for a human to cage you again. Any decision will not be held against you."

Yang kept Blake close as they walked to the base. It was a human abandoned warehouse, reworked for faunus. There was food, clean clothes and blankets, all of which were no doubt stolen. The faunus we're clearly cautious about the White Fang but still accepted the food and sleeping spaces given.

"Blake... I want to see Ruby." Yang said during the night when everyone was asleep.

Blake cuddled next to her. "Me too. I know you said that human promised you she'd be safe but I'd need to see for myself.

Yang nodded. "So, tomorrow. Will you come with me to look for Ruby?"

Blake nuzzled her. "I'll follow you anywhere."

—

It was well into evening when Yang and Blake made it to the Schnee Mansion. It took a while to get there, and for Yang to remember exactly how to get there, but they got there.

The two feline faunus approached the side or the mansion. "Okay. According to my assessment of rich people houses, the dining room so be right around here." Yang told Blake.

"Got it. Ready to see Ruby?" Blake asked.

"I…I don't know." Yang hesitated. "I don't know what to expect. M-Maybe you should look first? I'll keep watch."

Blake rolled her eyes and approached the window. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened. Yang hesitated to ask what was wrong. Before she could summon enough courage, Blake spoke first.

"Yang. Come here." Blake said, eyes never leaving the scene she saw.

Yang looked through the window, expecting Ruby to be sitting on the floor eating mush out of a dog bowl. Instead, she saw her sister with the biggest smile she'd even seen on her face as she was being fed some pudding by her owner. Weiss was rubbing her head and watching her with affection. Ruby's tail was wagging freely and when she requested something, Weiss ordered the staff to give it to her.

She received some cookies which she happily nomed on, still getting headpats, tail still showing contentment. Yang felt some tears slip. "You really did keep your promise..." She smiled and watched Ruby one last time before turning to Blake.

"She'll be fine there. I trust Ruby. If she wanted to leave, she'd find a way. But she doesn't need me anymore. She found someone that can take care of her better than I can."

Blake placed a hand on her mate's shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

Yang smiled. "Of course. She's finally happy." Even saying that, more tears still fell.

"Yang…" Blake stroked Yang's cheek. Yang's lip quivered. She dipped her head, her eyes unseen due to her bangs.

"Is it bad I wanted her to need me…?" Yang's voice was shaking. "That I was expecting her to hate this place...just so I could be with her again?"

"No, Yang. You're her sister and each other's last family. Of course you'd want her to stay with you." Blake spoke gently, her smooth voice calming Yang down in an instant.

Yang sniffled and wiped her tears. "Blake. I promise you, I'll find a human that'll treat you well. Even if I'm not with you." She swore.

"Yang…you don't have to do that." Blake stroked one of Yang's lion ears.

"I will." Yang nodded absolutely. "Because you're my family too, Blake." Blake gave her a warm smile.

"Fine. But you're going to be with me. No way are you going to be left alone wandering the streets while your family is getting the pampering treatment." She replied.

Yang chuckled. "Fine. I'll be with you. We'll be getting the pampering treatment together."

Blake smiled. The two faunus walked off in the night. "So where do we go now?"

Yang held her hand. "Anywhere we want."

I need suggestions for the next chapter because the original next chapter tied to the original ending where Yang and Blake died. But now, I need a new idea. And just in case you want, here's the original ending.

Original ending:

She arrived all too late, to hear the sound of a gunshot in front of her. "Yang!" Blake watched her mate fall limply on the concrete. Disregarding the hunters nearby, she ran over to Yang.

"Freeze!" Blake held her breath. She heard the hunter click his gun and was sure he was pointing it at her. "Surrender, faunus."

"Blake...run away." Yang coughed. "Go...find a human. A nice human that'll love you. Like Ruby is cared for…" Blake shook her head distraughtly

"Get up!" The hunter shouted.

"You can still leave." Yang insisted. "Please... I promised you'd find a human…"

"No. I'm not leaving you." Blake held Yang's body close, feeling the warmth slowly leave it. "I said I'd follow you anywhere…"

"You have three seconds!" More hunters and police approached the scene yet Blake remained by Yang.

"Blake... I love you." Yang muttered. Blake teared up. She could hear the shouts getting louder but she ignored them. She placed Yang carefully on the ground and ran her fingers through the blonde's hair lovingly.

"I love you too." The gunshot echoed through the streets, as Blake fell down beside her mate.

Originally Ruby would know Yang and Blake died by a faunus system that works like the dogs howling in 101 Dalmatians. Please review and follow me so you know when this and Magical Reaper Ruby is updated.

Till next time–Ceru


	6. Chapter 6: Search and Rescue

**Hallo! This chapter was inspired by a suggestion from Dragonqueen1993! Thanks so much for your support. In this chapter, the plot somewhat thickens. Originally, the BB chapter was a one off thing, I wasn't planning on writing Yang and Blake again but, well, plans change! Now, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Search & Rescue

Weiss woke up sore and cold. _"I knew what she meant by "ritual" but still…"_ The heiress noticed her reason of lack of warmth. Ruby was sitting on the edge of the bed, absentmindedly stroking her tail. Her ears were perked up and twitching like crazy, indicating that she was distressed.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Weiss sat next to her.

"They were here." Ruby turned to her mate/girlfriend/owner with her eyes widened.

"Who was here?"

"Yang. And maybe Blake too. They were nearby. Their scent is faint but I can tell." Ruby replied.

"Your sister? But I thought she was going to be adopted? Why would she be here?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shook her head. "She must've escaped somehow. Weiss, we have to find her!"

"Wha…?" Weiss looked at Ruby's sad puppy face. She couldn't possibly say no to that face. "Fine. But we don't know where they are. Or what to do when we find them."

"I can track them. We'll figure out everything later. Please can we go now Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed. "We need to shower and change first though."

"Why?" Ruby tilted her head.

Weiss blushed. "Need I remind you what we did last night?"

"Uh, each other?" Ruby tilted her head.

"LET'S JUST GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

After thorough cleaning and changing into proper outdoor attire, the two went to look for Yang and Blake.

"Smell them Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"They were at the dining room windows. I think...they went this way!" Ruby started walking off.

"You think?"

"I know! For sure…Maybe." Ruby looked down sheepishly.

"Ruby." Weiss said in a strict tone.

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby said.

Weiss extended a hand to her. "Hold my hand when we're outside."

"Oh, okay!" Weiss let Ruby lead her around the neighborhood, through a park and into a more desolate part of the area.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Weiss asked as they stopped in front of an old warehouse.

"This is where the trail ends…" Ruby sniffed the air once more. "I can smell some other faunus too. Maybe this is a safe space?"

Weiss shrugged. "It's up to you Ruby–still want to check it out?" Weiss gestured to the warehouse.

Ruby stared at it before nodding. "I want to see my sister again, even if it's just one last time. I never did get the chance to say goodbye…"

Weiss watched Ruby guiltily. "I'm sorry, I should have let you say goodbye before she left."

Ruby shook her head. "It's not your fault Weiss. You've done so much for me. Even now, I'm being selfish and you're not even mad. We never got breakfast today."

Weiss rubbed Ruby's ears. "You never got the chance to be selfish till now. I'm more than happy to indulge you, Ruby. Seeing you happy makes me happy."

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Me too. I like seeing you smile, and I want to be able to smile with you, and my sister, and even Blake. So we're definitely going to find them! Because I want to share my happiness with them!"

Weiss smiled. "Right. Let's go find them."

The two held hands and walked cautiously into the warehouse. Inside were dozens of faunus, sleeping, eating, and talking. Most of them noticed the pair as they walked through. Some glared, others looked frightened. "Hey you!" One of the White Fang members approached them. "Who are you and what business do you have here? This is a safe, non-violent-human place!"

"I'm Ruby and this is my mate Weiss." Ruby said calmly. Weiss' heart skipped a little when she heard Ruby refer to her as her mate. "We're looking for my sister. I followed her trail here."

"Oh I see." The other faunus visibly relaxed. Humans that were mated to faunus were okay with most faunus because it meant they didn't discriminate. The ritual was a sacred thing for faunus and performing it with a human branded them as friends of faunus. "What does your sister look like?"

"She's a lion faunus. Blond hair, lilac eyes, probably has a quiet cat faunus with black hair following her?" Ruby described.

"Is that her?" The male faunus pointed across the warehouse.

Yang hadn't noticed the two enter the warehouse since she was too busy eating but Blake stared at them in shock. "Blake! Yang!" Ruby called. Blake nudged Yang and nodded in Ruby's direction. Yang looked up and her eyes widened when she saw her sister.

"Ruby!" Yang jumped up and ran to Ruby, embracing her tightly.

"Uh, Yang... you're choking me here."

"Oh sorry!" Yang let go. Ruby took a deep breath and smiled.

"It's so good to see you!" Ruby hopped from foot to foot in place.

"Same! How'd you find us?" Yang asked.

"Followed your trail. How's Blake?"

"I'm good." Blake stood next to Yang, who put an arm around her.

"Blake's my mate now." She announced.

"Really?! Wait, I thought you two were already mates?" Ruby replied.

The two feline faunus blushed. "Was it that obvious before?"

"Yup! Oh, and this is Weiss; She's my mate!" Ruby introduced Weiss. The heiress waved awkwardly.

"Whaaa?! I didn't know she'd be that nice!" Yang said. Weiss blushed.

"But she's only nice to me! I'm special to her." Ruby nodded matter of factly.

"Oooh, lucky you Rubes."

"Um hm!" Ruby nodded proudly.

"Uh anyway, would you two like to come back to the mansion with us? You'd have you own rooms and better accommodations. It'd feel wrong leaving Ruby's family somewhere undetermined."

"Our own room you say…?" Yang glanced at Blake.

"We'd be happy to take you up on that offer." The black cat faunus said.

"You're going to adopt them Weiss?!" Ruby asked, her eyes shining.

"Well...no, my parents won't allow it. But I will help them find good homes. They can stay until then." Weiss reasoned.

"That sounds fair…"

"Wait! We only want one good home." Yang insisted. "They have to take both of us."

Weiss nodded. "That won't be too hard; plenty of people are in need of two faunus. I'll make sure you two stay together."

"Great! Then what are we waiting for? To the rich house!" Yang said.

Ruby giggled. "It's called a mansion, Yang."

"To Weiss and Ruby's house! Because I don't know how to pronounce it!" Yang walked off.

While Weiss let the three faunus back to the mansion, Ruby conversated with Blake. "Why were you two in a White Fang warehouse?"

"The White Fang rescued us in the truck. They took us there and we slept and ate decently. Yesterday we went to check on you and saw you getting pampered by Weiss. So we decided to become strays and search for our own humans, on our own terms.

"We went back to the base to sleep and eat breakfast. We were going to leave just before you and your mate showed up." Blake finished explaining.

"Oh. Um, how do you feel? You know, about my mate? I know you don't like humans that much…" Ruby asked timidly.

Blake looked at Weiss, who was being teased by Yang. "I think she's alright. I trust your judgement Ruby so if you did something as sacred as the ritual with her then you must really trust her."

"I do. She's the best human ever." Ruby said.

—

"Woah! I've never seen such good food in one place before!" Yang marveled at the dining table. "I'm in heaven…"

"Just don't start stuffing your face as soon as Weiss allows you to." Blake put a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Right." Yang turned to Weiss. "So uh, how do faunus eat here?"

"You can start when I do. Ruby and I eat together, unlike most owners who eat before their faunus." Weiss replied.

"Aww, you're like...the nicest human I've ever met!" Yang complimented.

"That's far from it. I simply don't understand the appeal in demeaning your kind. In fact," Weiss reached over at pet Ruby's head, in which her mate leaned into her hand. "You three are far better companions than most of the humans I've met."

Yang and Blake stared at the heiress, perplexed by her honest words. Weiss noticed and cleared her throat. "Anyway. Shall we dig in?"

"We shall!" Ruby agreed.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Yang said. Blake was already grabbing for some fish.

After dinner, Weiss showed Ruby's family the showers and gave the feline faunus some guest clothes. Then she showed them the singular room and the large bed they'd be sharing, both of which Yang had insisted upon.

Weiss didn't want to know why.

Now in Weiss' room, the white haired girl had Ruby all to herself. The brunette was already climbing on top of the sheets and getting comfortable. Weiss walked over to join her. She quickly climbed up next to Ruby and cuddled up to her.

"Weiss...thank you. For everything." Ruby said.

"You don't have to thank me Ruby."

"But I want to…" Ruby pouted, distraught that Weiss wouldn't accept her gratitude.

Weiss laughed. "Okay. You can thank me. But I didn't really do much."

"Yes you did!" Ruby argued. "You adopted me, even though I'm a runt. You treat me well, you did the ritual with me, and you even let my sister and her mate stay with us."

"It... it's only until I find them a good home."

"That too! You didn't have to do all that Weiss but you did and you are! And I'm thankful for it. Not many humans will do that. So I'm glad it was you who adopted me."

"... You're welcome, Ruby. Now go to sleep; we have a big day tomorrow."

—

Weiss slammed the door closed. "Sorry!" Blake yelled from inside the room.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing! Forget about it. Let's just get breakfast. They'll join us later I'm sure." Weiss led Ruby to the dining room.

"Ooh! I want coffee and cinnamon rolls today!" Ruby said. Weiss smiled, pushing back the thought of what she'd walked in on. She supposed it was silly of her to think putting mates alone in a room for a night wouldn't invoke any actions of that sort.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby asked when they received their food.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss took a bite of her grapefruit.

"Do you know who'll adopt Blake and Yang?" The faunus pup asked.

"I have an idea," Weiss looked into her mug, where an endless black swirling void of coffee stared back. "I can only hope they'll agree to it…"

"Who?" Ruby tilted her head as she did in that curious way of hers.

Weiss smiled. "You'll see Ruby. If all goes according to plan, Yang and Blake will be living just as happy as you." Ruby wagged her tail at that revelation.

Later, after some awkward apologies from the feline faunus and a cozy breakfast, Weiss bundled up herself and Ruby in warm jackets and gave her guests extra coats and headed out.

"Where are we going?" Blake asked.

"Hopefully to your new home." Weiss replied. Soon, they stopped at a gated property. Pass the gate, a large mansion, garden, and field area could be seen. Yang and Blake looked at it with hope. Even Ruby wagged her tail at how nice her family would be living. Weiss rang the doorbell.

"Yes? State your purpose." A person on the other side of the speaker spoke.

"It's Weiss Schnee. I need to speak to Mr. Polendina; I have a gift for Penny."

Once given permission to enter and a direction that the owner would be with them in just a moment, Weiss explained. Penny Polendina was an isolated girl with barely any friends due to her being born weak and her parents being overprotective. Despite this, Penny frequently fenced with Weiss and was constantly trying to escape her house. Her parents were discussing either getting her a pet or some bodyguards.

"So why not both? You two could guard her while she's out and keep her company when she's not." Weiss concluded.

"That sounds perfect, Weiss!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, but are you sure she'll like us? Or we'll like her?" Yang voiced her concerns.

"Positive. Penny loves making new friends and she loves faunus. Plus, she's sort of like Ruby in terms of her personality so I have know doubt you'll like her." Weiss reassured.

The group stopped in front of the mansion where two men were waiting for them. "Weiss! So good to see you dear!" Geppetto Polendina greeted kindly.

"Yes, it's been quite some time." General James Ironwood nodded beside him. "I take it you're here for Penny?"

"Yes. But, well, I suppose I need to talk to you both first." Weiss replied.

"Really?" Geppetto asked.

Weiss took a deep breath. She first had to convince Penny's parents before Penny even met Blake and Yang. "You see, I recently got a faunus. Ruby." Weiss gestured to her girlfriend before turning back. "And her sister Yang, as well as their friend Blake, need homes. I promised I'd find them one where they can stay together, and cared for properly. I remembered Penny telling me she wanted faunus that weren't part of the Sanctuary and...I thought…"

"I see." Ironwood said and stared at Yang and Blake. "Hmm, they have potential…" He muttered. "Geppetto. How do you feel about it?"

"Well I think it's a splendid idea! Penny's quite lonely here, what with us running the military and Sanctuary, I think she'd love the company." Geppetto replied.

Yang and Blake exchanged hopeful repressed a squeal and Weiss sighed in relief. " _I didn't want to worry them, but this was really my only plan. I'm glad I didn't have to ask Jaune."_

"But I do believe Penny has the final say." Ironwood said.

"Yes, of course. She's in her room I presume?" Weiss said.

"If she hasn't run off!" Geppetto laughed wholeheartedly.

As it turned out, that's exactly what she did.

Ironwood sighed. "That girl…"

"Let's split up: We'll cover more ground." Geppetto suggested. The six searched the mansion in three pairs. Ironwood and Geppetto covered the back, Blake and Yang the front, and Ruby and Weiss patrolled the inside.

"Father!" Yang heard a voice in the distance.

"Think that's her?" Blake asked. Yang squinted. A girl with a crooked orange bow in her hair and a green dress was approaching with a large stray dog in pursuit. The dog was gaining on her, as she seemed to be getting slower.

"Doesn't matter. C'mon!" Yang raced towards the girl, Blake right behind her.

"Eep!" The girl tripped and fell. Just as the dog was about to pounce, Yang tackled it, getting a bite on her hand in the process. Blake placed herself in front of the human in case the dog got past Yang. It never did. Yang snarled and hissed and in a few tense moments, the dog turned tail and fled. Blake helped the girl up.

Suddenly, it was silent. Yang and Blake watched the girl curiously and cautiously.

The girl looked back and forth between them, then slowly reached out, as if in a trance, to pet Yang. Yang's lioness ears flicked in anticipation but the human never ran her hand over them. Yang rumbled a purr in approval, maintaining eye contact with her. The human then pet Blake with her other hand and got the same result.

"Salutations. I'm Penny. You two are new; shouldn't you be in the Sanctuary?" The girl, Penny, introduced herself. She seemed mesmerized by the two and her eyes sparkled with wonder.

The feline faunus exchanged looks. "Actually no. I'm Yang and this is my mate Blake." Yang replied. "Weiss brought us here."

"Mates…" Penny looked even more starstruck by that notion and looked at both of them. "You two seem quite compatible together."

"Uh, thank you?" Blake wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or not.

"What brings Weiss here?" Penny asked.

Blake opened her mouth to speak but noticed Weiss, Ruby, and Penny's parents approaching them. "It's probably best if she explains." Blake said.

"Penny! Oh, my dear are you all right? We heard commotion." Geppetto asked.

"I'm fine. Yang and Blake helped me." Penny said. "Hello Weiss. What brings you here?"

"Well, I know how much you need company and I just so happen to have two faunus in need of an owner." Weiss gestured to the feline faunus. "So I was hoping that...you'd choose to adopt Yang and Blake."

Penny blinked in surprise and looked at the faunus beside her. Yang and Blake waved shyly. Penny turned to her parents. "Really?"

Geppetto nodded. "If you want." Ironwood said. "I'm sure I can train them to protect you as well whenever you decide to "take a walk.""

Penny chuckled and turned to her new faunus. "I will! Adopt you I mean. Both of you." Ruby wagged her tail happily as Yang and Blake were hugged by their new owner. Weiss smiled, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder to keep her from bouncing.

After having tea together (in which the faunus were allowed at the table), it was time to say goodbye. "Well, it was nice meeting you Weiss. Thanks for...everything." Yang said.

"It really was nothing." Weiss replied. Yang gave her a hug, in which she hesitantly returned.

"Ruby's in good hands." Yang whispered. Weiss smiled. The minuted Yang let go, Ruby tackled her.

"Yang!" Yang stumbled but hugged Ruby back.

"Aw, relax baby sis! I'm sure Weiss'll let you visit anytime!"

"I…I know… I'll miss you…" Ruby said.

Yang laughed. "Remember, we're only a few blocks away."

"Hmm." Ruby nodded, letting go of her sister to hug Blake. "Look after her for me."

"Always do." Blake patted her head.

The whiterose pair waved goodbye until the mansion was no longer in sight.

Ruby suddenly wrapped her arms around her owner's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Instinctively, Weiss kissed back. "Ruby…" Weiss breathed when they broke the kiss, not expecting the sudden and open affection. Despite her better judgement of distancing herself in case someone was watching, Weiss put her arms around Ruby's torso and pulled the faunus closer.

"Weiss...I love you." Ruby said. Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby's cheek.

"I love you too."

It went unsaid, but Weiss knew exactly what Ruby meant:

 _Thank you...for helping us._

 **That took...way longer than I thought. Phew! I've been trying to write again but I keep getting more and more ideas for original content. Like I've said, I will never discontinue a fic no matter what. It just takes long to write chapters. I hope you enjoyed this really long chapter! Please review, let me know how I'm doing, how you think the story is.**

 **Sincerely, Ceru.**


End file.
